


Saturday

by EDemon



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDemon/pseuds/EDemon
Summary: Saturday is Derek's favourite day.





	Saturday

If there is a word that Derek loves, it would be _Saturday_.

Of course, it isn’t his favourite word, but close.

Saturday it’s a day of doing nothing. That special day where you could get up late, no one bothering you, and at the same time, you could stay awake all night because you don’t have to wake up early the next day.

But what he like the most it was the fact that he could enjoy the calm with Stiles. No rambling from the human, no nosy pack, no fighting for survive.

Derek loves Saturdays. Stiles always say that because he was “happy Derek”. Someone that enjoys life, without any worry. Just him and Stiles inside their little house in the woods, in their little world.

“I love you” the human whispered, causing an honest smile from the wolf. There was no need for unnecessary words. Everything was pure, honest.

“And I love you both” answer the older man, stroking lightly his fiancé’s baby bump.

Saturday is his favourite because he could take care of Stiles.

And their baby


End file.
